Many if not the vast majority of computing devices today are currently networked so that they can communicate with one another as well as access resources like storage and other devices over networks, including local-area networks (LANs), wide-area networks (WANs), the Internet, intranets, extranets, and so on. Network devices like routers and switches assist in networking such devices with one another. For example, a switch may have a number of networking ports into which networking cables are inserted. The other ends of the networking cables are inserted into networking ports of other devices, such as computing devices, storage devices, other network devices, and so on.